It is known to have separate attachment arrangements adapted to connect furniture parts to each other. One such example is used in book shelves to connect the shelves to the two opposing side walls of the book shelf. The inside surfaces of the two side walls are provided with a plurality of holes. Four pins (forming attachment arrangements) are inserted into the holes on corresponding heights such that a part of respective pin is exposed and extends inwardly from the inside surface of the respective side wall. The shelf is then installed from above such that it rests on the exposed parts of the pins. The shelf may be provided with recesses formed in the underside of the shelf to prevent the shelf from sliding out from the bookshelf.
When designing attachment arrangements, the designer balance a number of different design criteria, such as manufacturing costs, user-friendliness, stability and strength.